His Wife
by Annic
Summary: Linda was his rock, his life. What would he do if...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first sentence of this story was meant for something completely different. I know I have other stories that need to be worked on...And I fully intended to...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

His family meant the world to him. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for either of his siblings. His sons always brought him joy, yet also fear that he wasn't able to be as much a part of their lives as he wanted too.

His wife was his rock. She was the one who was able to calm him, the one who gave him a shoulder to cry on, and the one to rant to about his family or work, the one person in his life who really knew and understood him. Danny always told Linda that he would do everything in his power to come home to her and their family. He also would tell her that he would protect with everything that he had.

And yet here he sat next to a bed in the ICU at St. Vincent, his hand clinched around her smaller, petite hand. He knows there are tears streaming down his face, but he doesn't bother to wipe them away. Danny is almost afraid to look up to see the damage that the attacker had done to his beautiful wife. He vows to kill the person responsible for this if he was ever placed in the same room. Right now all that matters is the steady rise and fall of her chest and the constant beep of the monitor. All he wants to see is her beautiful gracing her face and tell him she loves him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My RL has been crazy. I was on vacation to NYC and Boston (I absolutely fell in love with both cities and didn't want to come back) last week and refused to take my computer with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

He would trade places if he could. Just so that Linda wouldn't feel the pain of anything. Danny knows that it is much worse than her bruised face, but he refuses to listen. All he knows that the attacker didn't rape her. Among everything that was the one godsend. As he refuses to let go of her hand and takes his eyes off of her, he is oblivious to the person who has walked into room and sat down next to them.

"You know when you brought Linda home for the first time; I was so excited to meet someone new. I also kinda knew right away that she was someone special to you. You had never brought anyone home."

"You were 7. I can't believe you remember that or knew that," Danny whispered, but Jamie could hear the joking tone that was hidden.

"Little did I know I was meeting my new sister for the first time? You did good Danny. She adores you and loves you more than you will ever realize. Don't even think for one second that any of this is your fault," Jamie started as he tried his best to comfort his brother. He could see the shock written on his brother's face, "I've known you my entire life Danny. Don't be surprised that I know what you are thinking. I know you are blaming yourself. Don't."

"How can I not blame myself? I wasn't able to protect her the way a husband is supposed to..." Danny started.

"You were on shift, working a case. How could you know? I am just glad that it wasn't one of the boys that found her," Jamie shuddered thinking of how his nephews would react. They would not be able to recover from seeing their mother like that. He could see that his brother was thinking the same thing. "I am just glad that someone found her so quickly."

"Jamie, thanks," Danny said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For accepting Linda right away. You were the first of the family to really take to her and accept her. Everyone followed your lead. I wouldn't have the family I have now if it weren't for you," Danny whispered, afraid that his voice may betray him.

"I was excited to meet someone new," Jamie laughed, " but as I able to get to know her better, I knew she was perfect for you. She isn't just my sister-in-law Danny. She is my sister. "

They didn't know that their father and Linda's parents stood outside the door listening to their conversation. As they continued their vigil, they knew that their daughter was in good hands.

All any of them wanted was to see her awake.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. I apologize that this took me forever to write. I have been very busy lately and of course decided to start a new story "Not Just Another Dream" read it and let me know what you think. Please read and review :)**

**Thanks to all my amazing readers who have stuck with me through the long time between updates. You have no idea how much I appreciate you guys and the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Danny knows that her parents don't approve of them. They feel as though their daughter could have much better than a beat cop. It was because of all of this that Linda never saw her family. Her family consisted of her husband, her two boys, and all of Danny's family. Even with all of the discontent, they had rushed to the hospital to see their daughter. He knew they were there. He was glad they never asked him to leave. It seemed to him that they may have finally accepted him as the man their daughter loved and had decided to build a family with. However, he knew that if they asked him to leave the room, he wouldn't.

He just couldn't bring himself to leave Linda's side. He keeps replaying the frantic message that was left on his personal phone while he was out on shift. He remembers hearing every other word from his sister, until she had said "Linda was attacked. They're sending her to NYU Medical Center. I'm not sure how bad it is, but….Danny, you just need to get there."

He had all but rushed out of the precient. Danny didn't care what his sergeant was going to tell him or do. His wife, his beautiful Linda had been attacked.

Danny also kept replaying the conversation that he had with Mrs. Weir, their neighbor down a few houses. As she described it to him through the tears that she couldn't hold back. All the while trying to hold back his own tears. She had gone over to ask Linda if she could borrow their lawn mower, because theirs had broken down. Mrs. Weir had known that something was wrong, when Linda hadn't given her usual greeting. When she walked into the kitchen, she encountered a broken, bruised and bloodied Linda on the floor. She told Danny that she had called the police and EMTs as soon as she could. All the while mentally assessing Linda's injuries, praying that she would be able to make it to the hospital so that Danny could at least say goodbye if need be. And that tore at Danny's heart. They were supposed to have many years to come. And watch their sons grow and get married. Now his wife is barely hanging on by a thread.

"Danny, hey, how's she doing?" The gentle voice of his partner broke through his thoughts. He could tell she was genuinely concerned for Linda's wellbeing.

"Hi, Maria," Danny answered his partner, calling her by her given name for the first time in a long time, "I wish I could tell you she was doing great and that the doctors know exactly what injuries she has. I mean there are the obvious ones, but they are concerned there may be hiding. Like internal bleeding and…I need you do me a favor, please?"

"Anything."

"Could you check her fingernails? I always told her that if she ever…that to try and get something from them…I just…Please?" Danny found himself pleading.

"Of course," Maria found herself agreeing. She always had her partner's back and she knew he would have hers no matter what. Even though this wasn't in the description of partner, she knew Danny would trust no one else. "Do I…Do I need to check for a…."

"No they already did one and she wasn't, thank god," Danny sighed. Wishing he knew why someone attacked Linda and who...

"Well it looks like there is something there, if you want I can…and submitted it to the lab," Maria quietly confirmed. "Reagan, she is going to make it through this. If you need anything you just let me know. You take care of her and we'll take care of everything else," She finished and glanced one last time at Linda.

As he watched his partner leave, he just wanted answers that give him some hope as he watched his wife fight for her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is a filler chapter, not really happy with it but felt you guys deserved something on this story. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review. **

"Danny, please know I never hated you, I just saw someone different for my daughter," Linda's father began, sensing Danny's anger rising, "but seeing you love and adore her so much all these years and love your boys so much, I can tell you would do anything for the three of them. I also realized you are perfect for Linda. But she wouldn't want you neglecting yourself. She'd rather see you refreshed and rested, but I know you won't leave her side, will you?"

"No, I won't. I mean what if she wakes up and I'm not here, I'll regret it, I want to be the first person…And if something were to happen, I wasn't here to say goodbye…I would regret that as well. I just need her to be okay," Danny quietly explained, on the verge of tears. "It's just she is my rock, when I've had a hard day, I know I can go home and she is always there. She can calm me down, in a way that no one in my family has ever been able to do. She was there for me when I lost my brother and I can't imagine losing her. It would….So no I can't leave."

"I figured I'd try your brother and sister asked me to, but we all knew it wouldn't work. Do you mind if I sit with you," Linda's father asked quietly as if not wanting to wake his precious daughter from her sleep. But knowing it was more than that…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so very sorry for the huge delay in this chapter. I recently made a huge move and I am adjusting to a new job. I have tried to write this chapter for three months. So on top of everything, I also had horrible writer's block. I am hoping to write for my other WIPs. I may write a new story but that would be a one shot. Thank you for everyone who has stuck by me and continued to read my stories. Thanks to SapphireEJ for everything, you know exactly what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them!**

They sat like that for what seemed to be days on end. All they could do was pray. Each Reagan sat with Linda. Of course Danny never left her side. They prayed for good news, they prayed for any news at all.

As two days turned into a week, the hope of both families began to dwindle. Linda's parents never left, she always had a constant stream of people visiting, each of them asking and praying for her to come back to them. To be the Linda they all knew and loved.

Jack and Sean kept ask when they were going to be able to visit their mom. However, Danny wanted them to see their mom in happy spirits, not unconscious in the hospital. So until they knew something concreate, the family was kept separated. Danny wanted so bad to see his boys and comfort them, but he knew he couldn't leave Linda. He was taken out of his thoughts by the doctor entering the room.

"Good Evening, Danny," Dr. Lincoln quietly greeted. He remembers meeting Danny for the first time many years ago, he was impressed by the confidence that the young man held. He had come to know him on a first name basis, and in the medical field that wasn't a good thing. When he heard the name Reagan on ER floor that night he prayed it wasn't Danny. But it wasn't easy telling him that Linda, his beloved Linda was hurt and he wasn't sure what her injuries were. However the fact that Danny refused to leave Linda's side, made Dr. Lincoln realize that there was something deeper between these two.

"Hi Troy," Danny greeted sleepily. The doctor wasn't a close friend but he was exactly who had wanted to oversee Linda's care, "is there any news? Should she be waking up soon or…"

"She has been showing signs of coming around. But you have to understand that it could take hours, days, maybe even more. Her body needs to heal itself. Rest is the only way to do that," Lincoln explained. "Go freshen up, I'm not asking you to go home. I'm telling you to go to your squad, get some food, and take a nap. This isn't going to happen in the next five minutes. If she starts to wake up, I'll call you as soon as anything happens. If you don't go I'll admit you to a different floor and tell the commissioner that you are unsuitable for duty. Of course he'd understand being he is your father, but you need to go. Someone will be here with her. I will make sure of it."

Danny knew he couldn't fight it. He had his family and in-laws telling him the same thing. "One hour, that's all I am going to be gone for. One hour. If anything happens you call me. I need to be here for her."

"We'll make sure of it. She is much my daughter as you are my son, Danny. One of us will call you," Frank comforted as he hugged his oldest. He knew what his son was going through; he didn't want him to suffer the pain of losing his wife, not yet. They still had many years ahead of them.


End file.
